


Warm and Cozy

by kiddobeatrix



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, Maybe a tiny bit of sex too, SO MUCH FLUFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, followed by more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 15,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddobeatrix/pseuds/kiddobeatrix
Summary: Various Valoris drabbles based on a series of prompts that will make you feel soft and happy inside.





	1. Fixing the other person’s clothes absentmindedly or tucking their hair behind their ear

**Author's Note:**

> These are based on a list of prompts I saw somewhere on tumblr that make you feel soft and warm and cozy. I'm writing these in between working on other longer, more serious and porn filled fics so they are quick and unbeta'd. I have a few written already so I hope to post them regularly.

Prompt - Fixing the other person’s clothes absentmindedly or tucking their hair behind their ear.

Boris sat at the small table in their hotel room in Vienna, absently chewing on a breakfast sausage and watching Valery scurry around the room at the same time. He had given up trying to entice the scientist to eat a healthy breakfast and knew Valery was existing on caffeine and cigarettes, too nervous before his testimony before his scientific peers to remember to take care of himself.

It was up to Boris to pick up the slack.

He had managed to herd Valery into the shower earlier, after a relaxing blowjob in bed of course, and thrust a piece of toast into his hands in between cigarettes. Boris finished his own breakfast and watched fondly as Valery tried to read some of his notes and dress himself at the same time. It was going about as well as expected and he perched his chin on his hand as he gazed at the scientist’s poor efforts with a small smile.

“Boris have you seen my -”

“On the nightstand.”

“Oh, right.” Valery murmured and ran a hand through his hair, mussing what had been neatly combed. He was practically vibrating with tired tension but a glance at the clock showed they only had a few more minutes before a car would come to collect them for the conference so there could be no more pleasurable attempts to get his scientist to relax.

Boris stood by the door and shrugged on his coat as Valery gathered up his notes and suit jacket and finally seemed ready to go. The professor was still looking down at a paper in his hand when Boris reached into his space and began to fix Valery’s tie. It was almost routine by now, fixing what Valery could never seem to get right on his own, something that Boris just did. The nervous energy that surrounded Valery calmed under Boris’s deft fingers and he stilled, blinking up at him while Boris worked.

Silk was tucked in and laid flat, collar adjusted and Boris finished by smoothing the few strands of gingery hair ruffled from anxious fingers.

“Thanks.” said Valery shyly, a faint blush appearing as it always did when faced with Boris’s affection and attention. Boris squeezed his shoulders and pressed a reassuring kiss to Valery’s forehead, trying to impart some strength to a man soon to be beset by a jury of his peers.

“Everything will be fine, you’ll see. You’re going to do great and remember I’ll be with you at all times.”

It was time to face the world, together.


	2. Reunion hug and 'I missed you'

Prompts - Reunion hug and ‘I missed you’.

Boris had been sent to Kiev to receive treatment for radiation poisoning and Valery was missing him something terrible. He had been gone for 2 weeks already and was due back any day, depending on the doctor’s prognosis, but the man sent by the Kremlin to temporarily lead the Chernobyl commission in his place was absolutely worthless.

Valery couldn’t wait for Boris’s return.

He was in the work camp trailer trying to focus on a report (and failing miserably but no one but the walls had to know) when the door opened and closed. It was probably that fool again, coming to bother him with something so simple that wouldn’t normally be worth Valery’s time. Valery sighed and resigned himself to asking what the idiot wanted now when no inane questions were directed his way, finally looking up and seeing not him, but Boris.

He looked much better; his eyes were clear and his skin had regained that healthy glow. He looked like heaven to Valery’s tired eyes. Boris just stood there, letting Valery look his fill, hands in the pockets of his new fatigues and lips quirked up in a slight smile as if to say ‘miss me?’.

Valery set down his papers and circled around the table, coming to stand in front of the one he had missed so much, heart aching with every day he hadn’t heard from Boris or the doctors. Boris tilted his head, wondering why he wasn’t being bombarded with all the things that had happened in his absence. That would come later, of course, for now Valery simply opened his arms and wrapped Boris up in a tight hug.

Boris’s arms came up to return the hug and the scientist felt a ragged, relieved sigh ghost across his forehead. Valery closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth of the very much alive body in his arms, treasuring that steady heartbeat.

“I missed you.” Valery murmured into Boris’s shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent as his fingers gripped harder into the other man’s jacket. He would show Boris exactly how much he was missed later when they were alone in their hotel room. Or maybe sooner if they could find the privacy. 

A barely there kiss was pressed into his hair.

“And I you, Valera.”


	3. Bed hair

Prompt - Bed hair

It was a Sunday and that meant sleeping in, an easy breakfast shared after a bout of morning sex, and then a lazy day spent in each other’s company with no pressing needs other than what they should make for dinner.

Currently Boris was on the easy breakfast part of their day, a cup of tea steaming by his elbow as he flipped through the newspaper and contemplated how many eggs he should prepare. Valery would be hungry when he ventured from their warm blankets, Boris thought with a smug smile, thinking of how thoroughly he had pleasured his professor this morning.

As if summoned by his thoughts Valery shuffled into their kitchen with a yawn and Boris had to hide his smile behind a hand. Tufts of strawberry blond hair were sticking almost straight up off Valery’s head, mussed by the pillows and Boris’s fingers grasping at those soft strands. It was an endearing look on his normally serious lover.

Valery reached up a hand to card through his hair, messing it up even further as he waited for the kettle to boil and make tea. He yawned again and stretched, sleep shirt riding up enough to expose a few finger shaped bruises on his hips, bruises that would fit Boris’s fingers perfectly and made him want to skip breakfast and go right back to bed. 

Boris rose from his chair and moved over to Valery, crowding him against the counter and giving in to the temptation to steal a kiss. He slid one hand into those ruffled strands and the other cupped Valery’s cheek, holding him still as Boris greeted him with a slow, sweet kiss.

“Good morning to you too Borja.” Valery murmured with a smile.


	4. Late nights

Prompt - late nights

2:12 am.

Valery blinked blankly at the clock as if it would give him another time other than the one he was looking at. He had become absorbed in reports again, forgetting the time and things like sleep when the work to be done was just too important to put down. Usually Boris would come fetch him at a decent hour or find a way to pry him from his work but not tonight and Valery had kept on working far, far later than expected.

Looking over at the other desk in their work space Valery saw why. Boris was asleep, head cradled in his arms on the desk, mouth open and drooling onto his papers. It was so unlike the normally in control at all times, polished politician that Valery couldn’t help but smile a bit ruefully. They were exhausted and there was no real rest in sight, not here at Chernobyl. He rose and stretched, groaning at his body’s various aches and pains, feeling that bone deep tiredness more acutely than ever.

“Boris. Boris!” Valery called softly, crossing over to the desk and giving the sleeping man’s shoulder a series of pokes. Boris stirred and lifted his head to look blearily up at him.

"Valera? What time is it?"

"Too late for old men like us to be sleeping at our desks, come on we can catch a few hours sleep in a real bed if we leave now."

Boris stood and stretched with the same pained groan that Valery had uttered, knuckling at his eye like a tired toddler. Valery hid his amused smile by turning to fetch their coats but apparently not quick enough.

“What?” Boris grunted. Valery shook his head, not wanting to explain how charmed he was by Boris’s sleepiness and handed the other man his handkerchief, gesturing vaguely toward the dried drool near his mouth. With a disgusted frown Boris wiped away the evidence of his well-earned nap. “Thanks.”

They headed back to the hotel together, knowing that sleep would find them as soon as their heads hit the pillow, granting them a few hours of peace before continuing the long war tomorrow.


	5. Walking home

Prompt - walking home (home in this instance being the hotel in Pripyat)

Pripyat was silent at night. Eerily so. There were no barking dogs trailing after them, no wind rustling the trees, not even the faint sounds of the machines in the work site near the power plant. 

Just the sounds of their shoes on pavement.

Valery caught Boris tilting his head looking for their nightly canine companions but there were none and there wouldn’t be any on any other night. Before Boris could get too sad though Valery tangled his fingers with the other man's and squeezed supportively. Their long coats and the deep shadows hid this gesture from any watchful eyes, the pair skilled at hiding their affections.

Boris squeezed back and Valery was comforted by the slight upturn of his lips in a smile, a sad smile, but one nonetheless. A small victory in the war of never-ending grief and death.

They strolled through the streets hand in hand until it became too brightly lit to safely remain so entangled and they separated. The walk continued in companionable silence for a while until Boris subtly steered them down an alley between 2 tall apartment buildings. It was a shortcut back to the hotel but also an excellent place for a quick kiss as their followers would be some distance behind and not able to see them for another minute until they caught up.

Once safely in darkness their lips met in a series of tender kisses. Later tonight, when they had found a bed and privacy, there would be deeper and more passionate kisses. These were about gentle comfort and reassurance. They shared one last lingering kiss before they had to break apart with a regretful sigh and clear the desire from their faces, hiding yet again.

They maintained a respectable distance apart on the rest of the walk back to the hotel but their steps were a bit quicker now that they had a shared goal in mind. The night was still young and there was time for more than kisses.


	6. Shoulder kisses

Prompt - Shoulder kisses

Summer months meant stifling heat and humidity, windows thrown open to catch a breeze and fans whirring constantly. It also meant stripping down to as few clothes as comfortably possible and dealing with the heat as best they could.

Valery had stripped to just a thin, sleeveless undershirt and shorts and had claimed the best spot in their apartment to catch up on some paperwork - in front of the open living room window where the cool breeze coming in was strongest. Boris had been watching him work steadily for a while now, having claimed the second best spot behind him by the tabletop fan to read through his own work but had grown increasingly distracted.

As the afternoon dragged on Boris had the pleasure of watching a faint pink blush appear on Valery’s bare, freckled shoulders from sitting in the sun too long. The blush was making a few of his favorite freckles stand out even more and was a delicious contrast to the professor’s normally pale skin tone.

One of Valery’s hands came up to rub at tired muscles in his neck and shoulder and Boris could take no more. He rose and replaced Valery’s hand with his own, gently kneading the tense spots causing the professor to moan and tilt his head forward, giving Boris more room to work. 

Tender kisses were placed on those tempting shoulder freckles, tongue dipping out and leaving cool trails across heated skin. Boris was mindful of the skin turning a sensitive pink, keeping his touch light and kisses lighter and Valery shuddered in pleasure.

Valery eventually lifted his head and looked up at Boris, eyes heavy with arousal and lips curved in a pleased grin. The erection straining the front of Valery’s thin shorts was all Boris needed to see to lean down and growl, 

“Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”


	7. Phone calls

Prompt - Phone calls

Boris wasn’t waiting by the phone anxiously awaiting Valery’s call. He wasn’t. He wasn’t some mooning teenager waiting to desperately hear from their lover. He was Deputy Chairman of the Council of Ministers, Chairman of the Chernobyl Commission, Minister of the Bureau of Fuel and Energy, Career Party Man and he wasn't waiting by his hotel phone for Valery’s call.

Of course he was, who was he kidding.

Valery had returned to Moscow for a few weeks of various work related things at the Kurchatov Institute that he couldn’t delay any longer and to help his replacement for his university classes get ready for the upcoming academic year. He had called Boris like clockwork every night at 8 to get updates on Chernobyl but there had been no call yesterday and it was pushing past 9 tonight and Boris was impatiently wondering why.

He also missed Valery fiercely and was prepared to move mountains to ensure the scientist’s swift return to him. Not only because he missed his lover but the scientists left behind to help at Chernobyl were incompetents at best and seemed to be only a fraction as smart as Valery.

Boris paced around his hotel room, contemplating if a glass of vodka would help calm him when the phone rang. He carefully didn’t dash over to answer it.

“Shcherbina.”

“Hello Boris.”

“Hello Valery.” Boris sank into the chair next to the phone with a relieved sigh.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call yesterday, some colleagues wanted to go out for drinks before I left Moscow.” Valery apologized. 

“So you’ll be returning soon then?” asked Boris, mindful that the phones were bugged and they couldn’t speak to each other of things they really wanted to.

“In the morning, I’ll be there sometime in the afternoon. Tell me what’s been happening there and don’t spare the details Boris.”

“As if I could leave anything out without you haranguing me.” Boris reached for the vodka and settled comfortably into the chair, propping the phone on his shoulder and preparing for a long conversation. 

Eventually Valery’s questions would taper off and he would rant and ramble about the state of things at Chernobyl, then his colleagues at Kurchatov, then random things that he had done back in Moscow and Boris would let him, content to listen as long as it was Valery at the other end.


	8. Humming/singing

Prompt - humming/singing

Entering their hotel in Pripyat one night Boris heard something new and distinctly unfamiliar in this disaster zone of death and sorrow.

The soft notes of a piano.

The notes were low and hesitant, as if the person playing wasn’t sure if they were allowed, but they were the sounds of someone who knew how to play. Boris followed the melody to a lounge in the back of the hotel, dark save for a lamp lit by the piano in the corner and empty save for the person playing it. Valery.

Boris stood unnoticed in the doorway and just watched him, surprised that the serious academic knew how to play a musical instrument. Eventually Valery began softly humming along to the music he was picking out on the piano keys and Boris was mesmerized. When the song was over and Valery had fallen silent, Boris cleared his throat making his presence known,

“I didn’t know you played the piano, it sounded lovely.”

Valery whirled around on the piano bench with a gasp, clearly not expecting to be intruded upon while playing and not by Boris. He twisted his fingers together and his cheeks colored with embarrassment at being discovered.

“I’m glad you think so then,” Valery replied bashfully, “I’m a bit rusty, I haven’t truly played since my youth.”

“Well it sounded great to me,” said Boris as he approached the piano and leaned against it, “Will you play more for me Valera?”

“What would you like to hear?” asked Valery, waving a hand over the keys.

“Whatever you want. I just want to hear more.”

Valery turned his head back down to the piano to hide his pleased smile and settled in. He glanced once more up at Boris and began to play, again hesitant at first, then becoming more confident as the song went on, even singing along to certain parts. His voice was raspy and low and Boris couldn’t help but humming along with him, taking comfort in the music.

Surrounded by soothing piano notes in a bubble of peace and harmony they could cherish this moment and forget the problems waiting for them, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that the real Legasov played the piano so I wanted to incorporate that here. If you'd like a song to go along with this chapter Glasperle in the comments suggested Dark Night/Dark is the Night by Mark Bernes (I hope google translate got that close) so go listen or read the lyrics, they fit so well!


	9. Forehead kisses/touches

Prompt - forehead kisses/touches

The hotel door clicked softly shut behind him but to Boris it still sounded too loud in the quiet, dim room. He glanced over at the figure buried under the blankets on the bed to see if he had been disturbed. Luckily it seemed Valery had not.

Boris toed off his shoes and tossed his suit jacket on a chair, removing his tie and rolling up his sleeves. He moved around the hotel room as quietly as possible, feeling his way around when the light coming through the closed curtains was not enough to see by. He crept into the bathroom, shutting the door to block as much noise as possible as he wet a towel in cold water and brought it with him to the bed.

Valery had straightened a little from the tight ball he was in but hadn’t opened his eyes. One of his hands was curled over the eye not buried in a pillow and the other curled under his chin, gripping the blanket close. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed the shallow breaths of someone nauseous but a glance at the wastebasket by the side of the bed showed it was empty.

Boris sat carefully near Valery’s aching head and brushed back some of his sweaty hair, fingers rubbing ever so gently over his forehead, wishing he could take the hurt away. Poor Valery had been bedridden all day with a severe headache and nothing he had taken or done could seem to ease his pain. He had assured Boris that morning, in a pain-free moment of lucidity, that it didn’t seem to be radiation related, thank god, just a regular type of severe headache he sometimes suffered from.

“How’s the head?” Boris whispered, knowing Valery was unfortunately awake. Sleep was difficult to find and he had been just dozing off and on all day. The professor grunted and curled a little tighter back into a ball, but the hand gripping the blanket let go and searched around until it found Boris’s free hand and held fast. Just a tiny bit better then.

Boris leaned in to press a tender kiss over Valery’s tense forehead and placed the cool towel over his brow. 

Valery managed to crack open an eye, “Thanks,” he whispered, burrowing back down into his pillow and blankets.

One more kiss placed right between Valery’s eyes and Boris settled in for a rest himself; maybe later when they woke Valery would feel better enough to eat a light dinner and take a cool, soothing shower. He squeezed the hand in his comfortingly, letting Valery know he wasn’t suffering alone.


	10. Waking up

Prompt - waking up

Warmth. A steady heartbeat under his ear. The softness of the blanket pulled over them.

These are the things Valery registers first upon waking. It is quite early, only the barest gleam of sunrise peeks through the curtains. He inhales and arches his back in a stretch that causes the arms wrapped around him to bring them closer, their bare skin sliding together pleasantly. Valery pries open an eye to see if Boris is awake too but the other man is still snoring away, mouth open and face lax.

Rare are the mornings Valery wakes before his lover, Boris has always risen early, so he takes this opportunity to study the man that shares his bed and life. He opens his eyes fully and props his chin on the broad chest beneath his head, settling a bit closer to the ample warmth Boris gives off.

Face younger in sleep, Boris’s wrinkles have smoothed and his almost perpetual serious expression is gone. His dark blue eyes are unfortunately hidden away and Valery frowns at the purple shadows that linger under his eyes, evidence of their stressful lives. His silver hair is untamed, most likely from Valery dragging his fingers through it last night but also maybe from the pillow.

Valery reaches up and ever so softly rubs at a small scar on Boris’s face, the only real imperfection on a face he loves so much. His touch must’ve been too much for Boris mumbles something and his eyes slit open, looking down at Valery in annoyance a bit at being woken and in wonder that he wakes with this man in his arms. Boris’s arms tighten again around Valery and lift him up to steal a short good morning kiss. 

“It’s early yet, go back to sleep Borya.” Valery whispers, knowing that there will be time later this morning when they fully awaken to deepen that kiss until it leads to more. Boris settles back into the bed with a small smile and Valery curls back around him, content to doze off in his arms.


	11. Sweater weather

Prompt - sweater weather (featuring the black turtleneck)

Boris leaned against the peeling wall of the abandoned school and watched Valery pace. They were waiting for Ulana to discreetly make her way through Pripyat because soon they would travel to Vienna and tell the world what happened at Chernobyl and it was vital they speak with Ulana in private to discuss what to do.

It was chilly in the abandoned building and though they were bundled up for the weather Boris wished for Ulana to hurry so they could retreat to warmer places.

Valery seemed not to notice the cold, he wasn’t even wearing gloves, and his long black coat flapped opened every time he paced by Boris, exposing the black sweater underneath.

It was one of Boris’s favorites. Valery owned a surprising amount of sweaters and Boris had seen most of them. The ugly brown grandfatheresque cardigans, the green one that contrasted nicely with pale skin and freckles, a surprisingly nice, comfy blue one that brought out Valery’s eyes. And this black turtleneck, that was soft to the touch, warmer than it looked, and molded to Valery’s body just right.

Boris had to admit Valery looked dangerous and sexy whenever he wore the black turtleneck. Maybe after they had their secret meeting with Ulana he could talk Valery into doing something a bit naughty by staying longer and having a bit of fun. Maybe he would run his hands underneath that sweater, caresses warming up the skin beneath. He could suck a mark into the base of Valery’s throat, bite a trail of kisses around his neck, all to be hidden by the turtleneck collar of the sweater of course. A secret only Boris would know was there.

He had to hide a moan with a quick cough and Valery paused in his pacing to look at him in concern. Boris waved him off and went back to his daydreaming.

He would peel that sweater up and off Valery, the collar messing up his fine hair and baring his chest to Boris’s mouth and hands. Valery would feel the cold now of course, nipples growing hard in the chill but Boris would quickly warm him up.

The sound of heels on stairs drew him out of his fantasy and Boris straightened up, glad his coat would hide the straining in his crotch and very ready to get this over with. He was going to make fantasy a reality later.


	12. Odd socks and giggling during sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating mature

Prompt - odd socks and giggling during sex

“Boris?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Boris lifted his head from where he had been tracing a chain of freckles on Valery’s chest with his tongue to stare incredulously at his lover. Here they were in the midst of what he was planning to be a spectacular bout of sex, if they could get to the good parts, and not pause for a damn question and answer session. He currently had one hand down the front of Valery’s underwear, stroking his hard cock and the other cupping that plush ass. Valery had been writhing against the sheets but was now looking over Boris’s shoulder with a grin.

“What?” Boris growled, fondly exasperated at Valery's interruption. 

"Did you know you're wearing two different socks?" Valery told him, smiling outright now, gap teeth on charming display. Boris blinked down at him before looking back to see that yes, one foot had a navy sock, the other foot a gray sock with dark red stripes. A trail of their clothes littered the room in their desperation to reach the bed but apparently he had removed all but his socks and now Valery was laughing.

The scientist tried to apologize between laughs, hands covering his face to hide his mirth at Boris’s expense, "I'm sorry Borya, I don't know why this is so funny, but it is!”

Sex ruined for the moment, he leaned back while Valery had his giggle fit and removed the humorous offenders. He had dressed in the dim early hours and must've grabbed one of Valery's socks by mistake. The thought of Boris walking around all day polished and suited up but with odd socks amused Valery greatly and Boris had to admit with a wry grin, him too, as neither sock would've matched the black suit he had been wearing today anyway. 

Boris tossed the socks aside and ran his fingers up sensitive ribs, adding to the rare sound of laughter coming from Valery. “You’re lucky I love you Valera or I would be quite upset with you right now laughing at me.” he said with a kiss on Valery’s cheek.

Valery’s laughter tapered off but the smile never left his face, something Boris would like to keep there forever if he could. Even if he had to suffer and wear mismatched socks.


	13. Coffee/breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating mature

Prompt - coffee/breakfast in bed

A knock on the door startles Boris out the light doze he entered while waiting for room service to deliver their breakfast. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe, glancing over to see if Valery had woken at the noise, but no, he was still snuggled down in the blankets and sleeping the sleep of the well fucked.

This was their last day in Vienna for the conference and Boris intended to make the most of this opportunity for privacy away from the eyes and ears of the KGB. He and Valery had spent most of last night having sex, in a variety of positions and styles, and if he had his way, that's what they would be spending all of today doing. It was a good thing room service existed to bring them food and drink as he might not let Valery out of bed at all.

Boris retrieved their breakfast tray with a nod of thanks to the waiter and set it on the table, inspecting the plates and preparing their tea. A peek at the bed showed Valery had rolled over at the noise but had not emerged from the blankets yet, only the top of his head and mussed hair visible. He brought the tray over to the bed and set it down carefully, settling back into the space he vacated and picked up his cup, waiting for the smells to prod Valery to full wakefulness.

After a minute or so Valery’s bleary eyes opened and he yawned, hand blindly searching for his own cup of tea. Boris smiled and handed it to him, watching as he sat up to take a sip, sheets falling down to expose his bare chest and stomach. Boris’s eyes greedily trailed over the various love-bites that marked Valery’s pale skin. While Valery was occupied with his tea and breakfast Boris nudged the blanket all the way down, baring the rest of Valery to his stare. Gazing at the finger shaped bruises smudged on his hips and the circle of another love-bite high on his inner thigh made Boris quite smug.

“Staring at your handiwork Borya?” Valery huffed, giving Boris a heated look over the rim of his cup.

"You weren't complaining last night." retorted Boris, leaning back against the pillow and hiding a smile with some toast. Valery gave a short laugh and scooted into Boris's space, distracting him with a kiss while stealing a sausage from his plate. "I saw that. Take what you want, you'll need all your energy for later I promise you."

Valery graced him with a full grin, gap teeth on display, "I'm holding you to that then, pass me the toast please."

Some jam flavored kisses and a creative use of butter later, they shared a quick shower and tumbled right back into bed, content to spend the day there.


	14. Holding hands

Prompt - Holding hands

The car ride out to Chernobyl for the trial was silent. They were lost in their own thoughts and regrets, contemplating what would happen after the trial for themselves and the country. Staring out the window seemed better than having to look at the other person and wonder if they would live much longer past the trial; Valery at the hands of the KGB and Boris to the cancer.

Their minds braced for the worst case scenarios, knowing what had to be done but desperately wanting not to.

Eyes slid carefully up towards the driver, noting that he seemed occupied with driving and not paying any attention to them but one could never be too careful. Slowly and staying low against the backseat, their hands crept towards the empty space between them, a short distance to reach but might as well have been a yawning chasm. Their fingers tangled together, palms pressed comfortingly close. 

Their faces betrayed none of their inner turmoil or longing as their hands clasped together a bit desperately, not wanting to let go for who knew if it would be their last touch?

One thumb began gently caressing the top of a hand, trying to impart a peace that was hard to find and a comfort that was easy to give. A small sigh escaped at the touch and eyes cut again to the driver to see if it had been noted but his focus was only on the road in front. There was a warning squeeze before the thumb resumed the caresses, a futile wish that he could lift that hand up to his mouth for a kiss.

As Chernobyl grew closer in the windshield the hands squeezed hard together one more time before releasing, their fingers drifting apart reluctantly. They didn’t need words to impart that whatever happens, if it all ends here, today, they made a difference. 

They mattered.


	15. I love you

Prompt - ‘I love you’

He had no idea how long he had lain awake in bed staring into the darkness. His mind was running circles round the same anxious thoughts, with no slumber in sight. Valery sighed quietly and eased himself out from under the arm slung over his waist, creeping out of their bedroom on silent feet. No sense in waking Boris needlessly if he was the one who couldn’t sleep.

Out in the living room Valery stood in the dark for a while, toes curling against the cold floor. He moved to the window and looked out at the empty street below then into the kitchen for a drink of water and a quick cigarette. Going back over to the window he took a few slow breaths, trying to calm his mind enough to go back to bed and try to sleep.

He stood there long enough to not notice the passage of time until he heard the shuffling of slippers and warm arms circled around his middle, hugging him from behind.

“Couldn’t sleep?” asked Boris lightly, hooking his chin over Valery’s shoulder to look out the window with him. Valery shook his head, too tired to explain himself but somehow knowing Boirs would understand anyway. Boris hummed and simply stood with him, sharing his body warmth and his company until Valery felt like moving or speaking.

Turning in the embrace Valery gave a sort of shuddering sigh and leaned forward so his head rested on Boris’s shoulder, suddenly weary to his bones and guilty they were both awake. “You didn’t have to get out of bed to find me, I would’ve come back soon.”

“Pah,” scoffed Boris, “I love you Valera, if you can’t sleep, I can’t sleep. You should’ve woken me.”

Valery was glad it was dark so Boris couldn’t see the blush staining his cheeks at the straightforward words Boris said so easily. His heart swelled with the love he felt in return and his arms came up to hug the older man tightly.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered tiredly. 

Boris shushed him and pressed a kiss into his hair, “Don’t be, it happens. I’d like you to wake me next time though, maybe together we can find a pleasurable way to make you sleepy hmm?”

Valery snorted a laugh into Boris’s shoulder, knowing that Boris tended to fall asleep quickly after a good orgasm and that was exactly what he was proposing. Maybe that would work next time, for now all Valery wanted was to stand here and let his thoughts be taken over by the man holding him close.

“Thanks Borya, I love you too.”


	16. Sleeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating explicit.  
September 1st was Valery Legasov's birthday (he would've been 83), so here's a little happy birthday drabble!

Prompt - sleeping in

Warm lips kissed the back of his neck and a nose tickled the sensitive spot under his ear, drawing Valery from sleep. He hummed in pleasure and pushed back against the body behind him, settling deeper into his embrace, in no hurry to wake fully and start the day.

Today was his birthday and Valery had nowhere more pressing to be than right here in bed, indulging in a rare, comfy lie in. 

It was a Saturday so Valery had no work, university was not in session yet and best of all Boris had used some of his Important Government Official privileges to postpone all Kremlin business to Monday so that he may join Valery in his day off and various birthday festivities.

Those lips continued their kisses across his shoulders and Valery made a happy noise when a large hand reached across his bare hip and closed around his morning erection. He could feel Boris grinding his own erection into his backside and moved closer to that hardness but they were in no rush to get to that yet. Boris moaned lowly in his ear and his grip firmed on Valery’s hard cock, pulling back the foreskin and swiping his thumb through the precum slicking the flushed head.

Slow, torturous strokes were alternated with firmer touches. Boris’s other hand snaked around his chest to tease and pinch a sensitive nipple and lips dragged across his heated skin. Valery trembled in pleasure and soon came into Boris’s hand with a moan, head tipped back against a broad shoulder. Boris stroked him gently through the aftershocks and then quickly took care of his own needy cock as Valery felt a wet heat splash onto his lower back. 

Valery panted quietly into the pillow as Boris wiped them clean with a corner of the sheet and spooned them back together for a well earned rest. 

Before he drifted back off into sleep a tender kiss was placed on the back of his neck and Boris rasped in his ear,

“Happy birthday Valera.”

It was going to be a great birthday.


	17. Laughing while kissing

Prompt - laughing while kissing

A single kiss in the kitchen turned into a few more kisses in the hallway which turned into very nice making out in the living room and soon, Valery hoped, would lead to other things in the bedroom. Boris was curled over him on the sofa, lips kissing a trail from his ear, down his neck to the hollow of his throat and Valery clutched at that silvery head as it nipped at the thin skin of his collarbone. 

He gently tugged on the hair to bring that handsome face level with his, mouths opening easily to each other. So lost within their kiss it took Valery a moment to realize the quiet laugh against his lips came from Boris. He dismissed it at first but when it happened again and Boris turned his face aside to hide a smile, well now Valery was curious. 

It was a real, honest laugh. The sudden, startled kind that made a faint pink blush color Boris’s cheeks as if he was shocked he could even make the sound.

Puzzled, Valery looked at Boris for an explanation but Boris was already looking behind him and down the length of the sofa. When he looked as well Valery smiled.

Inga his cat was daintily perched on the arm of the sofa, tail hanging down and brushing against the bare soles of Boris’s feet, a place Valery didn’t know he was ticklish and filed away to use later. Boris tried to gently kick her tail away but instead Inga leaped down onto the sofa. She nosed curiously at Boris’s long toes, whiskers tickling bare skin again and Boris laughed outright this time, chuckling against Valery’s shoulder.

Valery smiled sympathetically at him, “Off the sofa now Inga, off now,”

Inga stepped delicately between their entwined legs and managed to squeeze her way into a free space and curled herself up, head using a thigh as a pillow.

“Well we definitely can’t move now,” said Valery with a grin, “it would be rude.” 

Boris snorted and eyed Inga as if he was going to move her anyway but just settled more comfortably on the sofa, kissing Valery softly, “Fine, where were we then?”


	18. 'Just really needed a hug' sort of hug

Prompt - ‘just really needed a hug’ sort of hug

It had been a tough day at the end of a very tough week. Things had not gone as planned at Chernobyl this week, the disaster not caring about their feelings or desires. There had been material setbacks, men sicker than expected, and no decision on necessary evacuations. Things had not gotten any worse but they had no good news either.

Valery was able to bury himself in the science, in his numbers and calculations. Boris had no way to hide from their setbacks for he was involved in all aspects of their work here. All disappointments and successes were on his broad shoulders.

Looking over at him now Valery took in the dark circles under Boris’s eyes, the perpetual frown, and the deep lines of tension in his forehead. Boris sat with one hand rubbing at his temple as if he had a headache, which he probably did, and the other scribbling away at reports, signing his initials to various orders. He looked like a man who needed a warm meal, a stiff drink and a good night’s sleep. Valery couldn’t guarantee any of those things would help ease their worries and burdens but maybe he could do something.

He set aside his papers and rose, crossing the trailer to the other desk, and without waiting for the other man to acknowledge him, plunked himself down in Boris’s lap, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“Valera, what - ?” Boris exclaimed, startled by the interruption but not protesting as his own arms came up to circle Valery’s waist.

“Shh, just sit with me like this.” replied Valery, tightening his hug and resting his cheek on top of Boris’s head, cocooning him in the comfort of his body. Boris made a noise like he was going to complain but instead seemed to realize Valery wasn’t going to release him. He gave a weary sigh and closed his eyes, head resting against Valery’s chest and giving in completely to the hug.

Later Valery would see about digging up a hot meal and there was always a bottle of vodka around, simple things that would ease their troubled minds just a bit. And if they didn’t work, well, hugs were free and easily given.


	19. Bed warm

Prompt - bed warm

When Boris got to work in the morning heads were going to roll. Whichever deputy decided that calling him in the very early hours of the morning to answer questions for a problem that shouldn’t have even crossed his radar was going to regret making that call. His department was not going to have a pleasant morning.

He understood that calls this late at night usually meant an emergency. Which was why he rushed to answer it in naught but his shorts, reluctantly freezing in the cold and dark. But this wasn’t an emergency and as he slammed down the phone, ending the call with curt instructions, he would have to firmly reiterate what merited waking him and what didn’t.

Boris stomped back to bed, still angry and trying to work some feeling into his chilled toes. The bedroom was lit by the lamp he turned on when the phone rang and the other occupant of his bed was curled away from its glow, wrapped up tightly in all the blankets cast aside when Boris rose from bed.

‘That little thief,’ Boris thought with tender amusement, turning the lamp off and sliding back into the body warm bed and debating how best to steal some covers back. He settled back into the space left for him and tugged gently on the sheets and blankets, trying to get some warmth back. The blankets, however, remained in the grip of the one holding them, which meant he was awake and being difficult on purpose.

He wormed one hand under and past the blanket shield to press on a vulnerable nape, which caused Valery to yelp in surprise and uncurl a little bit, just enough for Boris to slide in close, pressing all his chilled parts to oh so warm flesh.

“Boris!! Damn you, get off! You’re cold!!” Valery scolded while trying his best to get away from Boris and still keep his hold on the covers. But the bed was only so big and they were tired so eventually Valery’s protests died down in the face of Boris’s persistence and he released his hold on the blankets, letting Boris wrap around him like Valery was his personal heater. Boris tucked the covers back around them both, ensuring none of the winter chill could invade their warm space and sighed as he could finally go back to sleep.

“Happy now?” huffed Valery, his annoyance betrayed by the gentle kiss he twisted around to give Boris.

“Hmm, quite happy now thank you.” Boris replied, closing his eyes, already forgetting to be irritated by the phone call in favor of sinking back to sleep. Valery gave a snort of laughter and arranged Boris’s arms around him to his liking before surrendering to slumber as well. Warm at last.


	20. 'It made me think of you'

Prompt - ‘it made me think of you’

Walking the busy streets of Vienna was an interesting proposition. Sure, Boris had been to the West a few times before on government business, but had spent most of those trips in bland hotels, not roaming around the bright and busy tourist areas. There was so much to see and do that he would have to bring Valery out later tonight, once his scientific peers let him go from the day’s boring meetings. Boris should’ve been with the Soviet delegation as well, but when Valery assured him it was all technical talk and his presence not required until later, Boris had made his escape into the late summer sunshine.

He strolled aimlessly, people watching and peering into store windows not looking for anything in particular. On a small, narrow street his attention was caught by the window display of one shop; a shop filled with all sorts of knick-knacks, new and old, modern and antiquey, practical and odd. It looked like it didn’t know what kind of shop it wanted to be so it decided to sell a little bit of everything. In the window were an array of little figurines and one in particular made Boris snort and enter the shop before he could second guess himself.

Nodding a hello at the greeting from the shopkeeper Boris wandered around a bit, taking in the various items before going over to the window. He picked up one of the porcelain figurines, turning it around in his hand to inspect all sides of it.

It was a small gray cat, sitting with its tail wrapped around its white paws, but it was wearing a white lab coat with pens and a calculator in the pocket, one of the paws clutched a beaker of green liquid and large round glasses were perched on its muzzle. A perfect little scientist cat and looking at the other figurines in the window Boris could spy cats as firefighters, pilots, cosmonauts, waitresses among the various other occupations; something for everyone. Only the West could make and sell something so ridiculous and cute. 

Boris was sure Valery would find the humor in it as he did. Something to bring some levity to their stressful week. 

Purchase in hand Boris returned to their hotel and waited for Valery to return, setting the little figure among the mess on the desk. When Valery returned, looking weary beyond what a good night’s sleep would cure, Boris was absorbed in his own papers but keeping an eye on the reaction to the gift.

Valery set down his briefcase on the desk and began to shuffle through the mess, stopping when he alighted on the little cat. He picked it up and looked it over, before looking over at Boris with an eyebrow raised.

“What? It made me think of you.” shrugged Boris casually. 

Valery shook his head fondly and came over to place a kiss on Boris’s forehead. “Thank you Borya.” 

Ah, and there it was, one of Valery’s secretly pleased little smiles. The only gift Boris wanted.


	21. Long showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating explicit

Prompt - long showers

A puff of cold air into the warm and steamy bathroom let Valery know that Boris had finally woken. He tilted his head out from under the shower spray in time to see Boris pull the curtain back an inch.

“Room for one more?” he asked, eyes dragging hotly over Valery’s bare and wet body. 

“Always,” Valery smiled and nodded, showers together were the best and he might’ve been taking his time in this shower, hoping and waiting for Boris to join in. Boris ducked away to shed his bathrobe, then he was slipping into the warm spray, carefully closing the curtain behind him to save the heat created.

Their shower was small, just barely big enough to fit 2 grown men and Boris had to duck his head a bit under the nozzle to rinse his hair. The small space meant that Boris could crowd Valery against the tile wall, arms sliding up wet skin to bracket his head and a strong thigh slipping between Valery’s. Valery moaned a bit and leaned up to kiss Boris good morning, his own hands caressing the broad shoulders and back. Their wet bodies rubbed easily against each other, cocks hardening as their kisses and touches intensified.

Eventually they had to break apart for air and Boris reached to the side for a little soap, creating a lather and then moving between them to capture both their hard cocks in one of his large hands. Valery groaned as Boris stroked them both together, the soap and hot water easing the way. His hand was slow and steady, they were in no rush to finish, twisting on the up stroke, thumb gliding across the purple heads, smearing their fluids together. Their mouths met again for a lazy kiss, hands groping wherever they could reach. 

Valery squeezed his eyes shut as his climax hit and he came over Boris’s fist, mouth open and panting against Boris’s shoulder. He shuddered in over-stimulation as Boris continued to keep their cocks in one hand but a few strokes later he came too. It took longer than he wanted to admit to catch his breath, but the hot water was holding so they were able to enjoy the shower a bit more even if they had to tolerate pruney hands.

Soapy hands glided over each other in cleanliness this time, not pleasure and if Boris gave their spent cock and balls extra attention, well, Valery wasn’t going to complain. They didn’t have much hair on their heads to wash but Valery all but purred in contentment as Boris’s long fingers washed his hair and scalp. The heat of the shower combined with the orgasm and the hair washing almost made Valery fall back asleep if it wasn’t for Boris, ever the caretaker, turning the water off then bundling them up in towels to dry.

Yes, Valery liked showers with Boris a lot.


	22. Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading and commenting! I'm behind in responding to all your lovely comments, but I read and appreciate each one, I'm so glad you're liking these little drabbles!

Prompt - pajamas

Valery was decidedly not a morning person. It usually took a strong cup of tea and a cigarette to kick that big brain in gear and until then don’t attempt any conversation. Valery would just grunt at you, words beyond his capabilities at that time. The scientist would shuffle blearily into the kitchen or bathroom, eyes half open and hair ruffled, looking for the kettle or his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Boris was always fondly amused at his partner’s morning disorientation and this morning was no different.

“Ow.” mumbled Valery as he stumbled a bit into the hallway wall, feet tripping over themselves. He used a hand against the wall to guide himself into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Boris snorted a laugh into his coffee and shook his head.

In his morning bleariness Valery was wearing pajamas that were definitely not his but Boris’s. He knew he had left Valery sleeping nude under the sheets when he had woken earlier so the professor had just grabbed the first clothing he could find. Which in this case were Boris’s too long sleep pants and a shirt with sleeves that dangled a bit over Valery’s knuckles, pajamas Boris had decided to leave in the dresser in favor of a bathrobe over briefs, as a shower was next on his morning agenda.

The blue pajama pants trailed over Valery’s feet causing him to trip slightly and catch himself on the edge of the stove, a problem Valery didn’t seem too interested in solving. He had to push back the sleeves a bit to prepare the kettle for tea and when one got damp anyway he looked down at it with a slightly befuddled look.

“Oh Valera,” Boris sighed and rose to help. He gently captured Valery’s hands, rolling up the sleeves and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “How did you ever survive mornings alone?”

"What?" Valery blinked up at him, brows drawn down in puzzlement.

"Never-mind, just sit and I'll make your tea. You're liable to start a fire at this rate." 

"I'm not helpless Boris, I can make tea." Valery huffed but went and sat at the kitchen table anyway, toes curling into the extra fabric pooling under his feet. Boris nodded agreeingly, trying not to laugh as Valery yawned again and lit a cigarette, surrendering the tea making to Boris quite easily.

"Of course, Valera."


	23. 'This is a very long hug now' sort of hug

Prompt - ‘this is a very long hug now’ sort of hug

They stood watching the lunar rover clear debris off the roof for a while, unable to tear their eyes away from this tentative success. Soon other duties intruded. Boris and Tarakanov were off to the side conversing and Valery knew he should be over there as well but was not quite able to stop watching the rover.

His eyes slanted shyly over to Boris, the man who made the impossible happen, who could obtain the unobtainable, or in this case procure an actual lunar rover. Valery was glad the room was dark so no one could see his blush as he thought of the too short embrace they had shared in their moment of triumph.

Boris looked over at him just then and said goodbye to Tarakanov before coming back over to where Valery was standing. “Tarakanov says we have enough qualified technicians to man the rover almost nonstop. We’re celebrating in the trailer, are you coming with or staying to watch?”

“I’ll come, although I expect I’ll be back here sooner rather than later, watching the progress. A lunar rover! I still can’t believe it Boris!” answered Valery. He followed along after Boris, with only one glance cast back at the monitors. They made their way through the dark and winding corridors when suddenly Valery reached out to grasp Boris’s arm, bringing them to a halt in a secluded little corner.

“Valera what-”

Valery managed to surprise and silence Boris by hugging him fully this time, resting his head on Boris’s shoulder like he had wanted to do during the first brief embrace. “Thank you Borya.”

Boris grunted and clasped Valery briefly, expecting the hug to be over and for them to continue on their way. But Valery did not let go and Boris quickly relaxed and tightened his arms with a sigh, realizing he was at the mercy of Valery’s will to continue this hug. 

They remained entwined for longer than was probably appropriate, anyone could come down this hallway and see them, but Valery didn’t care. He knew he sometimes had a hard time expressing himself, whether with words or actions, but he knew it was important to show Boris that he cared. That the things Boris did for Valery and the cause did not go unnoticed. Giving his thanks to this man was the only thing that mattered right then.


	24. Hand kisses

Prompt - hand kisses

The soft patter of rain from the slightly open window was the soundtrack to a cozy night. They were settled in bed, relaxing before turning in to sleep. Valery had an old book of poetry open while Boris flipped through some report or other, unable to surrender the call of work even before bed. Their bedside lamps provided a warm glow to read by and they were silent for the most part, comfortable in the quiet together.

At some point they ended up with their free hands entwined, which Valery didn't even notice until his right hand was lifted up to Boris's mouth and a kiss absently pressed to his knuckles. He glanced over at Boris but the other man just quirked a small smile at him before looking back down at his report. 

Another kiss was placed on the back of his hand and Valery had to smile at the affection inherent in the gesture. He tried to focus back on his book but Boris was pressing tiny kisses to each of his fingers and Valery was finding it harder and harder to read. His hand was released for a second so Boris could turn it to place a kiss in the center of his palm, mouth moving to kiss each fingertip in turn.

A tender, lingering kiss was placed on the bare ring finger of his hand which made Valery briefly close his eyes and desperately imagine what the kiss would feel like with the metal of a wedding ring in the way. Such things could only belong to dreams, not to them - not in this time and place. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes to look at Boris only to find him gazing back, all his intent, hope and love easy to read in his eyes.

Valery smiled a little sadly, knowing what Boris was trying to say with his kiss.

‘I’d make it official if we could’

‘You’re mine and I’m yours in all ways but a ring’

‘I love you’

He leaned over to kiss Boris properly then, resting their foreheads together. Boris squeezed his hand once, giving one last kiss to his fingers before letting go.

They might not be official, or have obvious rings, but they would remain true to each other in all other ways, for as long as they had.


	25. Pet names/nicknames

Prompt - pet names/nicknames

“Can you pass me that map over there Borya?”

Boris looked up from his paperwork at Valery’s question, mouth open slightly in surprise. It was the first time Valery had called him by a nickname. He cast a glance over at Tarakanov on the other side of the desk to see if he had noted what Boris had and yes, the general was looking between them in bemusement. Handing the requested map over, Boris waited to see if the name would fall from Valery’s lips again, but alas, it appeared Valery didn’t seem to notice he had uttered it at all.

He had accepted that Valery had become Valera to him a while ago, the few times he had used the nickname the same pleased expression came over Valery’s face, quickly hidden by his usual awkwardness. Boris waited patiently for the day when his own nickname might be said by the one person he wanted to hear it from, the one he truly considered a friend, no - a brother, in this terrible time. He knew it might never come. Valery was too unsure with people to get to that step easily or quickly, but he held on to his stubborn hope anyway. 

So to hear it said so casually caught Boris off guard and not even under torture by the KGB would he admit how obsessed he was to hear Valery say it again. ‘Patience,’ he reminded himself.

He was rewarded a few days later.

“Are you done with that report Borya, I need it to cross reference some numbers?”

Boris looked up at Valery with a small, pleased smile and handed him the map. Valery took it with a confused frown, wondering why Boris was so happy when nothing had happened lately to warrant any sort of happiness. It took the scientist a moment to catch up and realize what he had said and he tensed, blushing a lovely shade of pink, eyes closing in embarrassment.

“Oh. I apologize Boris, it won’t happen again.” murmured Valery, unwilling to meet Boris’s gaze until Boris reached out to grasp his hand. With a deep breath Valery opened his eyes to hesitantly look back. He visibly relaxed upon seeing Boris’s smile.

“What if I want it to?” Boris asked.

“Then I would ask if I could please have that report now,” a pause, “Borya?”

Boris handed the report over, ”Here you are Valera.”

Valery gave him one of his small, shy smiles and bent back to his work. Boris returned to his own paperwork, feeling a bit smug and fortunate that they had reached this new point of their relationship.


	26. Road trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of vacation drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next 4 drabbles are all related and they all take place over the same trip!

Prompt - road trips

They each left Moscow by different means and different times, Boris by plane and Valery by train, the better to fool any watchful eyes, although their destination was the same. Boris had some time to kill while he waited for Valery’s train so he made his way to the nearest store to purchase supplies for the next leg of their journey. The car he had arranged to be waiting for them was parked outside the train station and he put his purchases and luggage in the back seat.

He and Valery had managed to coordinate the same week off of work in the middle of April and were making their discreet way through the country to a dacha Boris’s family had in a little village a short journey from where Boris grew up. 

After arriving separately to this point, they would finish the trip by driving together. Boris had assured Valery the dacha was private and perfect for a relaxing getaway. His family had been going there for years and no one in the nearby village would care Boris was staying with his very close friend from Moscow. 

Boris waited against the car for Valery to arrive and when he spotted him, went to help him load his suitcase in the trunk. They didn’t speak until Valery had settled into the passenger seat and Boris had pulled into traffic.

“How was the train ride in?” asked Boris, grinning at the pained face Valery made at the question.

“Take a guess. Next time you’re taking the crowded train and I’m taking the quick flight.” Valery complained. 

Boris snorted a laugh, freeing one hand from the wheel to catch up Valery’s hand and lift it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Anything you want Valera. Next time.”

Valery huffed and turned to watch the scenery pass out his window but he was smiling anyway. The drive to the dacha would take the rest of the day with a planned arrival around sunset and they listened to the radio until the signal cut out and then just made small talk. They talked about various topics, nothing serious, and filled the gaps with comfortable silences, enjoying the view as they left urban areas and traveled between grand forests and over rivers. 

They paused mid afternoon to stretch their legs and have a light snack then continued on. At some point Valery enticed Boris into a word game that he played in his youth, good for passing time while travelling. When Boris lost and stewed in silence, pride stung, Valery laughed smugly and promised to let Boris try again on the journey back. There wasn’t time for another long game; Boris had pulled into a little space next to the dacha.

“We’re here.”


	27. Markets and 'this is my husband/wife/partner' etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of vacation drabbles

Prompt - markets and ‘this is my husband/wife/boyfriend/girlfriend/partner’ etc.

Their first morning after arriving at Boris’s dacha was an early one, a habit ingrained in both of them and not going to break one day into a vacation. A head start on the day was fine as they had plans to go into the village market and purchase basic food stuffs for their stay. Boris had arranged for a local woman once close to his family to come to the dacha before their arrival to air it out and clean a bit, but the food was something he told her they could handle themselves.

The spring air was cool but refreshing and the weather was nice so they had decided to make the short walk into town instead of driving. They walked hand in hand until reaching the edge of town when Valery broke apart to put his hands in the pockets of his coat, always nervous of what people would think of him - of them. Boris had tried to reassure him it was fine, the townspeople wouldn’t mind them, but again, some habits were hard to break.

A few people waved hello at them and some even greeted Boris by name, clearly recognizing him even if he hadn’t stayed here for some years. Valery was surprised and pleased to be greeted with the same friendliness, and exchanged a few good mornings but eventually retreated behind his usual shyness, letting Boris do the talking. They wandered through the market, buying whatever was on their list that they could carry and making arrangements for whatever they couldn’t to be delivered later that day.

At the bakery Valery was introduced to the old woman named Olga who knew Boris’s family and had readied the dacha for them.

“Valery, this is Olga Ivanivna,” Boris waved him closer to the woman sitting behind the counter, “I’ve known her for many years and she bakes the most delicious pastries. Olga this is my partner, Valery Alexeyevich.”

Valery froze at Boris’s words, eyes widening as he looked between Boris and Olga. But he needn't have worried, as the old woman was delighted to meet him and pushed fresh baked poppy seed rolls into his hands with the condition he would return soon and tell her embarrassing stories about Boris. Valery relaxed a bit and was able to laugh and smile with Olga as she wrapped up the rest of their purchase.

As they left the bakery Valery glanced around and seeing that no one was staring at them or paying them any more attention than they would another stranger adjusted some of his bags so he could hold Boris’s hand while they walked back to the dacha. If Boris was surprised at his boldness while still in the middle of the village he said nothing, just pressed their hands together tighter.

They strolled back to the dacha hand in hand, happy and unafraid.


	28. Slow dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of vacation drabbles

Prompt - slow dancing

The next few days were spent in a state of lazy contentment. They ate and drank lots of vodka, slept when the mood hit them, took meandering walks through the forest, read or played chess on a well loved set. And of course, they had sex; sometimes slow and sweet, sometimes hard and dirty but always fantastic.

On the third day it rained, a steady downpour that chilled the air and shrouded the land in gray, dreary, dampness. Boris got a fire going and the dacha became quite cozy. There was an old record player and some records tucked away, mostly of classical music that Valery put on to have soothing music in the background.

They were both on the sofa, Boris dozing with his head in Valery’s lap while he read. When the music ended Boris roused himself with a groan and got up to change the record. The song this time was slow and easy to dance to and Boris was suddenly seized with a romantic impulse. He plucked the book out of Valery’s hand, to his vocal protestations, and pulled the scientist up from the sofa with both hands.

“Dance with me Valera.”

“What?” complained Valery, trying to pull his hands from Boris’s grasp, “I don’t dance Boris, I look ridiculous.”

“Who’s going to laugh? I already know how charmingly ridiculous you are.” Boris said, spinning them in a slow circle around the room.

“Oh haha Borya.”

Boris laughed softly at Valery’s affronted look and pulled him in closer so their bodies were flush. Valery finally relaxed into him with a sigh and rested his head on Boris’s shoulder as they swayed together. “This is nice.” he mumbled. Boris murmured his agreement.

When the song ended and Valery moved to pull away Boris took his chance and dipped him low, causing him to squawk embarrassingly and grab at Boris’s arms and back. As if Boris would ever let him fall. He pulled Valery back upright and smiled at the angry pout.

“Give some warning next time hmm?” Valery grumbled but settled back into Boris’s arms at the start of the next song. Boris assured him he would, kissing away the lingering frown, not wanting to cause any more upset for his prickly professor. Anything to keep this man in his arms where he belonged.


	29. Neck kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of vacation drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating explicit

Prompt - neck kisses

Lips trail from his ear, across his jaw, and down to his neck. Valery gasps in pleasure and his arms tighten around Boris’s back above him. Those clever lips suck a light kiss on his adam’s apple then move to one of his freckles to suck another one, this time a bit harder and with a slight graze of teeth.

The bedroom of the dacha is only lit by the glow from the fireplace and their bare bodies are warm from the many blankets piled on the bed, needed after the temperature dropped in the aftermath of the rain storm a few days ago.

Underneath the blankets Boris is moving his hips in a steady rhythm, cock gliding in and out of Valery, sweetly hitting that pleasure spot deep inside him. Valery’s own hard cock is trapped between them, the friction bringing him close but not over the edge yet. It’s delicious torture.

Boris’s lips find another freckle at the base of his throat, kissing it and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Valery tips his head back against the pillow and moans, threading a hand into silver hair to keep that mouth right where it is. Boris obliges with a smile pressed into his skin and continues to kiss the freckles there, eventually kissing up his sensitive neck to pant hotly in the hollow under his ear.

A particularly sharp thrust has Valery crying out and clenching hard on Boris’s cock which in turn causes Boris to smother his own loud groan by biting down at the spot where Valery’s neck meets shoulder. The sudden pain spirals with the overwhelming pleasure and Valery comes untouched between them, fingers digging bruises into Boris’s back.

Boris comes a few more thrusts later. He collapses into Valery’s arms, taking a moment to catch his breath before gently withdrawing his softening cock. One last kiss is touched to the side of Valery’s neck where his pulse is still rapidly beating. After a quick clean up they rearrange themselves comfortably under the blankets and settle in to sleep.

Tomorrow they will leave this cozy, private place and return to Moscow. A part of Valery is sad they must return to their normal lives and can’t remain here in domestic bliss. It was hard enough arranging for them both to have the same time off for this trip - who knows when they will be able to do so again. Maybe, at some point in the distant future, he and Boris can retire here for good, living their remaining time in peace with a village of people who wouldn’t bother them.

It’s an idea Valery hoards close to his heart and he falls asleep with a smile.


	30. Spooning

Prompt - spooning

It was nearing midnight when Boris returned from his trip to Moscow and after a brief check-in with Tarakanov it was closer to 1am when he finally entered his hotel room. He had been in Moscow for 2 days of meetings at the Kremlin regarding progress at Chernobyl and he was surprised to feel relief at his return here. Most of his life had been lived in Moscow but it seemed like a lifetime had been lived here in Pripyat. He had become so used to this place, and while it wasn’t a home by any means, what was the saying - home was where the heart is?

Well Boris’s heart was currently curled up on the bed facing the door fully clothed, as if he tried to wait up for Boris’s return but fell asleep instead. Boris shook his head and toed off his shoes and dropped his jacket on a chair. He slipped Valery’s glasses off and brushed back some loose gingery strands but Valery didn’t stir, just snuffled deeper into the pillow. Valery looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, and Boris wasn’t about to disturb much needed rest if he could help it. Too tired himself to undress or even pull back the covers Boris crawled onto the bed and curled around Valery with a sigh, pulling him into his arms. He placed a kiss to the back of Valery’s head, inhaling his unique scent, and fell asleep with a relieved sigh.

When he woke, sunlight was streaming through the curtains and he had rolled over at some point in the night. Valery had turned with him as he was now spooned behind Boris, one hand clutching the front of Boris’s shirt and soft breaths tickling the back of his neck. They were flush from chest to knees.

Boris did not want to move and shatter this morning peace but there were always things to be done and overseen at Chernobyl. As much as he would like to waste the morning away here in bed with Valery they were expected soon at the work site. An inhale alerted him that Valery was awake as well and he rasped out a good morning. Valery buried his face in Boris’s back and held him tighter for a moment saying, “I’m glad you’re back, when did you get in?” 

“After midnight. I didn’t want to wake you.” Boris turned over and kissed Valery hello, morning breath be damned. Valery blinked his eyes open and eagerly returned the kiss anyway.

If Boris’s home was to be this hellscape for a while, then at least he had Valery to make it bearable.


	31. Massages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've completed all the prompts on my list (3 more drabbles to post after this) so if you have a soft and happy prompt please feel free to leave it in the comments and I'll do my best to fulfill it! There are a few drabbles here that I may expand into their own separate fic so let me know if there are any you'd like to see expanded and maybe it's the same ones I'm thinking of! Thank you!

Prompt - massages

Twinges of pain had been shooting up and down Valery’s neck all day giving him a slight headache and he tilted his head from side to side to stretch out sore muscles. He pressed his fingers into a sensitive spot, trying to massage the tension away but his neck stayed stubbornly stiff. It was agony.

A tiny moan escaped him as a sharp spike of pain peaked low in his neck where it met his shoulder.

“Enough! You’ve been making those wounded noises all day Valera, come here so I can help you and finally have some peace!”

Valery had to turn his whole body instead of his neck to look at Boris who was beckoning him over to sit on the bed in front of him. The words sounded harsh but Boris was looking at him worriedly and with a determined glint in his eyes; he was going to do his best to help Valery out of this pain. Valery gingerly sat in front of Boris and took a deep breath to try and relax as his shirt was removed.

Boris moved in close behind him until Valery could feel his body heat through his thin undershirt and he relaxed a little as warm hands settled on his shoulders. Boris began the massage by just pressing his hands against Valery’s skin, getting him used to the touch, and then using his thumbs to sweep up and down the back of his neck. 

Nimble fingers found and teased out the hard knots in Valery’s shoulders and moved all the way up the base of his skull, massaging out the soreness. Valery could feel a deep tension inside him fading away with each prod and press of Boris’s hands and he closed his eyes, surrendering completely to the sensations. His neck was held and gently moved around by those large hands until the stiffness vanished and only a manageable ache remained; the sharp spikes of pain finally gone.

“Better?” Boris rasped quietly in his ear, hands coming to rest on Valery’s waist, holding him close.

Valery breathed deeply, pain free for the first time that day and twisted around in Boris’s hold to give him a kiss in thanks.

“Yes, much better.”


	32. Tipsy or drunk

Prompt - tipsy or drunk

“Boris!”

“Hmm?”

“Boris!”

Boris sighed and looked down at the man who he was currently trying to help walk through their hotel in Vienna and up to their room so he could pass out in a drunken slumber. One of Valery’s arms was slung over Boris’s shoulder and he had an arm around Valery’s waist to support him as he guided them to the elevators. They had been out to dinner with some of Valery’s peers from Germany and had accepted an invitation for drinks afterwards at the hotel bar. One drink turned into several which turned into shots which turned into Valery trying to prove Russians could hold their alcohol better than anyone which led to a very drunk Valery and an exasperated Boris who knew Valery really was a lightweight and would regret everything in the morning.

A finger poked his cheek, abruptly drawing Boris out of his thoughts and he scowled at Valery, who was sloppily grinning up at him.

“Boris! D’you know how a nuc-nuclear reactor works? Cause I’ll tell you!” slurred Valery.

“Yes, Valera I do know how a nuclear reactor works.” Boris answered, herding Valery into the elevator and swatting away his attempts to poke him again. Valery stopped and pouted at him with a very adorable frown, affronted that Boris ruined his chance to explain and show off.

“Who told you?! Are you seeing another physis- phyist- smart person instead of me?” Valery asked, managing to be sad and angry at the same time.

“Actually you told me.” Boris said.

“I did?”

“Yes, Valera, you told me all about them.” They finally made it to their room and Boris deposited Valery onto the bed, bending to remove his shoes. Valery continued to pout vaguely up at the ceiling so Boris took pity and sighed again. “Why don’t you tell me again in case I forgot something?”

Valery brightened and immediately launched into a drunken version of his first explanation on the helicopter, slurred words and hand waving included. Boris got ready for bed, closing the curtains and placing a glass of water and the wastebasket on Valery’s side of the bed for when he inevitably woke and was sick. The professor didn’t get this drunk often but Boris knew what to expect. He nodded along and asked the same questions at the right times, humoring Valery again. When Valery trailed off into silence it was because he had finally passed out, occasionally murmuring about neutrons and electrons. 

Boris removed Valery’s glasses and kissed his forehead before climbing into bed himself. Valery instinctively rolled closer to him and Boris gathered him up in his arms, letting his scientist dream of nuclear reactors and fission.


	33. 'You could say I'm fond of you'

Prompt - ‘you could say I’m fond of you’

The setting was right. The mood suitably romantic. Dinner had been excellent and now they lingering over tea and dessert, the restaurant around them almost empty; Boris using his considerable influence on the owners to ensure they wouldn’t be disturbed. And now that he had found the perfect moment to confess his feelings and desires to Valery, Boris found the words stuck in his throat.

Valery didn’t seem to expect anything out of the ordinary and sat smoking a cigarette and contemplatively eyeing the last bites of their dessert. He looked up curiously when Boris cleared his throat and then reached out to grasp one of his hands, tangling their fingers together.

“Valera, you know how much I’ve enjoyed our time together,” Boris began, his carefully rehearsed speech forgotten in the face of Valery’s full attention. “And I would very much like to continue to be with you.”

Valery’s fingers tightened around his and blue eyes widened behind his glasses, the professor looking a bit worried and wondering where Boris was going with all this. “What are you saying Boris?”

Boris shook his head and tried to remember all of the things he wanted to say,

“You could say I’m fond of you Valera. Quite fond. So fond in fact that I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” He took a deep breath, “Valera, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Valery’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he stared at Boris long enough for Boris to get nervous. Then Valery surged up and kissed Boris hard, smiling that charming gap-toothed smile when they broke apart.

“Yes, of course yes Borya. With all my heart.”

Tension Boris didn’t know he was holding on to disappeared as he lifted Valery’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. He dug in his pocket for the simple silver ring he purchased for the occasion and slipped it onto Valery’s finger, “You know we can’t make it technically official, but we would know and that’s what counts. I love you.”

Valery laughed a little wetly and kissed Boris again,

“Yes Boris. I think I’m fond of you enough to be your husband.”


	34. Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by Stellanfan and Camcorpse. Drabble also related to drabble #17- laughing while kissing.

Prompt - tickling (suggested by StellanFan and Camcorpse)

“Valery!”

Valery took a deep breath and counted to ten to keep from slamming the cup of tea he was making onto the kitchen counter, praying for patience at the same time. Boris had been sick for 2 days, sick enough to call out of work, and had been on the mend yesterday and today. He repeatedly said he was feeling almost normal before driving Valery crazy with requests for more tea, the book he was reading from the living room, more blankets and other things he was perfectly capable of getting himself. Didn’t Valery care that he was still ill and needed help? Apparently the strong, stubborn Ukrainian turned into a helpless child when feeling poorly.

If Valery didn’t love the man so much he would’ve strangled him by now.

“Valera! Can you get my slippers?” 

Carrying the tea into their bedroom, Valery stopped in the doorway, incredulously staring at Boris sitting on the edge of the bed. The slippers the man wanted were lined up against the wall only a few steps away from the bed, perfectly within reach and not under the bed or on the other side of the room like Valery thought. He set the tea on the nightstand and closed his eyes, reaching for any sort of serenity within. Instead, he found the urge for a relatively harmless bit of revenge that would be quite humorous. Well, Valery would find it humorous at least. 

Boris was still looking at him expectantly so Valery picked up the slippers and gestured for him to scoot back on the bed, looking like he was going to help put them on. When Boris was leaning far enough away Valery captured his lower legs in one arm and used his free hand to mercilessly tickle the bottoms of Boris’s feet. The older man was too shocked by this betrayal that all he could do for a moment was laugh but that moment was all Valery needed to get the right leverage and position for an extended attack on the sensitive soles. Boris was still laughing although he had recovered enough to try and free his legs from Valery’s grip.

“Valery, what are you doing?” Boris gasped out between chuckles, trying to dislodge Valery with a kick, “Why would you do this to an ill man? Stop!”

“An ill man? Borya you’re fine and have been driving me crazy all day!! Your slippers were right there!”

There was a brief tussle that ended with Boris using his larger bulk (considerable even after an illness) to pin Valery on the floor and free one of his legs from the assault. Valery ran his fingers up the foot still in his grasp, delighting in the resulting manly giggle, and then let the foot go, surrendering the brief war. Boris was quick to pull his feet out of the reach of wandering fingers and sat triumphantly on Valery to catch his breath, still tired enough that this activity had winded him more than he would admit. They smiled at each other, not truly angry, though Boris noted the dark, exhausted circles under the professor’s eyes and bent down to kiss Valery’s forehead.

“I’m sorry Valera, I didn’t mean to abuse your kindness.”

A faint blush colored Valery’s cheeks, “Yes, well, just remember that for the next time. I’m sorry I used your weakness against you.”

“My weakness? Let me show you how mistaken you are Valera.”

Boris was feeling much, much better, Valery was quite pleased to discover.


	35. Making up after a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by Magnomast

Prompt - making up after a fight (suggested by Magnomast)

Afterwards, neither Boris nor Valery could say what started the fight, only that it was something Chernobyl related as all their disagreements tended to be. They only remembered the outcome - Valery staring at Boris with wide, hurt eyes at the anger hurled his way with careless thought. Boris tried to apologize but Valery had already fled the work trailer and was probably heading back to the hotel.

Boris sighed and quickly finished up their remaining paperwork, trying to focus on that instead of the gnawing pit of guilt forming in his gut. By the time he was done he was already forming an apology in his head and thinking of all of Valery’s favorite things he could requisition or bribe their way here and into his professor’s hands.

He expected Valery to be in his own hotel room, hiding until he felt like seeing Boris again, but when Boris entered his room he was surprised to see Valery curled up in bed like nothing had happened between them. Boris stood in the doorway for a moment and released a long, slow breath, some of his anxiety and shame releasing as well. If Valery was here he couldn’t be too angry and that meant Boris had a chance to apologize and make things right. He toed off his shoes and set his suit jacket and tie on a chair before lying down on the bed next to Valery, close but not touching yet, folding his hands over his stomach. Valery was lying facing away but had tilted his head a bit to let Boris know he was awake and listening.

“I’m sorry Valera. I’m sorry I said what I did and for letting my temper get the better of me.” said Boris after a long silence. There was no reply from Valery until he rolled over to face him, mouth twisted into an unhappy frown. Boris hated to see him so miserable.

“I accept your apology. I’m sorry I yelled at you in the first place. I don’t like fighting with you Borya.” replied Valery and reached out a hand towards Boris in supplication. Boris swiftly tangled his fingers with Valery’s and lifted his hand up to gently kiss the knuckles. A small smile replaced Valery’s frown and he allowed Boris to pull him into his arms, settling them together for a much needed cuddle. Soft, tender kisses soothed away the rest of their hurt feelings, neither able to stay angry for very long in the face of such enduring love.


	36. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by AZ-5(elim garak). Drabble will also be continued in the next chapter (last one)!

Prompt - Babysitting (suggested by AZ-5 elim garak)

The other room was suspiciously quiet when Boris finally finished his phone call. He and Valery had volunteered to babysit Boris’s 6 year old grandson Nikolai while Boris’s daughter went to lunch with some friends, something they gladly agreed to as the little boy was an absolute delight to be around and easy to care for. They only had to watch him for a few hours, but of course Boris had received a call from work he couldn’t ignore and had to leave Kolya and Valery playing in the living room. The sounds of laughter and play time had turned into a quietness that was unusual with an excitable child around.

Boris entered the living room to see them sitting on the sofa, heads bent close over the coffee table and coloring. Well Kolya was coloring; Valery was handing whichever color crayon he wanted at the moment and whispering instructions to the boy. The professor spotted Boris first and nudged Kolya,

“Do you want to show Grandpapa your picture Kolya?”

Kolya’s head popped up and he smiled at Boris, pointing for him to sit next to him on the sofa.

“Grandpapa come look! Uncle Valera and I are coloring atoms and elments!”

As Boris took a seat a picture was shoved in his face. Pulling it away to look at it he could recognize colorful little atoms and some of the atoms were linked together making their appropriate elements. He didn’t know enough chemistry to identify what was what, but knowing Valery as he did Boris was sure all the drawings were scientifically correct.

“This one here is hy-dro-gen and this one is oxy-gen, together they make water so I made it blue.” explained Kolya, pointing out what was what and carefully sounding out the strange words, occasionally looking up at Valery for approval. “Uncle Valera says this one is ‘ranium so I made it a little reactor house to live in. What do you think Grandpapa?”

“I think it looks wonderful Kolya. Let’s save this one for Mama and you can tell her what you’ve learned.”

Kolya happily started another picture, random scribbles this time instead of atoms, allowing Boris and Valery to speak over his head.

“Who knew you’d be so good with children Valera?”

Valery blushed a little and shrugged, “You try dealing with university students daily and even children are easy in comparison.”

Boris chuckled and picked up a crayon at Kolya’s prodding to join them in coloring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried googling Boris's grandson's actual name and came up empty. If anyone knows and would like to tell me I'll try to edit it in, otherwise we're going with Nikolai! Thank you!


	37. Family/children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble related to the previous chapter and grew from a thread I read on tumblr somewhere.

Prompt - family/children

“Grandpapa?”

“Yes Kolya?”

“Can you tell me the story of the nootrons and the fishing?”

Boris swallowed his tired sigh and smiled down at his 6 year old grandson, tucked into bed and clearly expecting a bedtime story. Nikolai had asked for the same story ever since Valery had used the steps of nuclear fission to try and bore the excited child into a nap one day. They hadn’t anticipated that the boy would actually listen and find the scientific process interesting.

Oh the foibles of children. 

“Let me go get Valera dearest, he can tell the story better than I can.”

“Ok Grandpapa.”

Valery had joined them for a nice home-cooked supper and was in the living room talking with Boris’s daughter afterwards. When Boris poked his head in and beckoned the professor smiled and shook his head fondly, excusing himself to join Boris in the hall.

“Is he asking for the fission story again?”

“Of course he is. I don’t see how that boy can be so eager to hear something he can’t begin to comprehend.” grumbled Boris.

Valery laughed. “Maybe he’s just a fast learner like his grandfather?”

“Haha, just put him to sleep Valera.” answered Boris and followed him into the boy’s room. Kolya’s little face lit up at the sight of Valery and he clapped excitedly, snuggling down under his blankets. Valery sat down on the side of the bed and said,

“So I heard someone wants a bedtime story?”

“Yes the fishing! Please Uncle Valera?!”

“Well, how can I say no to such an eager student? Where do we begin?”

“With the nootrons!”

“Yes, we start with neutrons, but which element gives us the neutrons?”

“‘Ranium!”

Boris leaned against the doorway and watched Valery give pretty much the same explanation of nuclear fission he once gave on a helicopter ride to a broken reactor. At some point he had added hand gestures and voices, treating the whole process like a child’s fairytale and holding Kolya’s rapt attention throughout. This night however, Valery added something Boris didn’t expect.

“One night, despite the best efforts of fission’s brave soldiers, a reactor got sick and turned evil! In fact it was so evil it exploded, sending its really bad bits all over everything and everyone near!”

Kolya gasped, hands coming up to cover his mouth as if he couldn’t believe something so bad could happen in Uncle Valera’s tale. It took Boris a moment to realize what Valery was describing and he frowned, “Valery are you sure you should be -”

“He has to hear the bad with the good Boris.” interrupted Valery with a gesture for him to hush before turning back to the little boy. “The reactor was on fire and people were getting sick and no one knew how terrible things were.”

“What did the people do?” asked Kolya in a hush.

“A special meeting was called and it was decided that the best of the country’s knights would go and try to fight the evil reactor. He was a very stern man but he could slay any problem beast and fix all sorts of owies!”

“Like Grandpapa!”

“Exactly like your grandpapa! He went to the bad reactor and was able to put out the fire and even fought the moon for a robot to put the bad bits back where they belonged. He was a very brave knight.”

Boris had heard enough. He sat on the other side of Kolya’s bed and took over the story.

“What Uncle Valera isn’t telling you is that the knight had help from the wisest wizard in the whole country who told him what to do and how to fix the owies. He knew how to make the reactor stop hurting and the knight couldn’t have done anything without the wizard.”

“Then he must’ve been the best wizard ever huh Grandpapa!?”

“He is even if some people won’t admit it. Now if little boys want to hear the rest of the tale they must go to bed and we’ll finish it tomorrow.” Boris told a sleepily protesting Kolya and pulled the boy’s blankets up, kissing him on the forehead goodnight. Kolya said goodnight and thank you for the story to Valery as well and they left the bedroom, leaving the door open a crack for the light. In the hall Valery looked at Boris as if daring him to say something about his choice of bedtime story.

“Knight?” was all Boris asked.

“Wizard?” countered Valery.

Boris smiled and pulled Valery into a hug, “Yes, and the knight would’ve been lost without the wizard.”

“Well the wizard couldn’t have done anything without the knight who mattered most.”

The tale of the knight and wizard would continue the next night and for many nights afterwards. 

In fact, their story is still being told today, their acts of valor and sacrifice spread far and wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all my prompts filled! Thank you so much to everyone who has read these, left kudos and left so many wonderful comments, I truly appreciated every one! I had so much fun writing these and have my eye out for another prompt list to fill while working on other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
